May 18th, 2013
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin discovers a way to save her father's life and Alice comes along for the ride.


**fezfanatic prompted: for the ship and number prompty thingy. Curious Archer and 32. doctor/companion au. please and thank you.**

**So, fair warning. I've never seen Doctor Who. All I know is that it has something to do with time travel. So...this fic is more about time traveling than having anything to do with DW. Also, this ended up having background OQ and background Outlaw Peanut as well. Takes place post The Girl In The Tower.**

Robin stood over the pot of ingredients, feeling a chill run down her spine. She had been working closely with Drizella for months and she had finally gotten the spell just right. Her mother had struggled to create a time travel spell, as it required a lot of random body parts. Robin, however, had found a way to do it without killing anyone. According to Drizella, if you were doing it for reasons that were pure of heart, you could be lead to the person you love.

Now, she could go back in time and save her father. She had the weapon that Hades had used to kill him. Once Zelena had killed Hades, Regina had took the weapon and locked it up in the vault. Getting the key to it from Regina before she left to help Henry, Robin was able to grab it before she started her travels.

It was time.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked, standing beside her. "This could change everything. It…it could mean that we're never going to be together."

Robin shook her head. "Of course it won't mean that. I'm going to take him back with us to the present. The world will still move on without him, but he'll be with Aunt Regina…he'll be with me."

Alice didn't say anything further. She could understand the pain of wanting to change the past, having spent most of her life wishing she could go back in time and convince her father to not go after Maui's hook. If she hadn't had that nightmare, if she hadn't told him to go after it…

She quickly shook that off. Everything happened for a reason, she knew that deep inside. If she hadn't gone on her adventures, she never would've met the love of her life. She wouldn't be able to help her in the way she was.

Robin poured the potion into the clear jewel that was around her neck. Holding onto Alice's hand, she squeezed her eyes shut and touched her necklace.

"Bring me back to May 8th, 2013."

A cloud of white smoke came flooding out from the necklace and overtook the two of them. When their eyes opened again, they were standing in the mayor's office. The first thing Robin saw was her father. He looked just like he had in the rare pictures that Aunt Regina and Henry had of him. Her heart skipped a beat and she squeezed Alice's hand tighter.

"He's so handsome," Alice whispered.

"He is," Robin breathed.

"Who are you?"

Robin realized that they weren't being as quiet as they once thought they were. Her father and aunt were looking at them, Robin Sr. holding the baby closer to his chest. It took Robin a moment to realize that it was her.

"You…you're not going to believe this, but I'm your daughter," she said, slowly. "That baby…she's me."

Robin Sr. looked from the baby, to back up to her. He was clearly suspicious. "How do I know that you're not Hades?"

"You have a son, Roland."

"He knows that."

Robin scanned her brain for what she could tell him, something that only someone who knew him would know. "You're Regina's soulmate. Pixie dust lead her to the tavern you frequented and all she saw was your tattoo. Years later, you two met during the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. You fell in love. Emma Swan sped up my mother's pregnancy, with magic onion rings.

Regina put a protective arm around Robin. "How do you know this?"

"Because you told me, Aunt Regina." She reached into her bag, pulling out a rattle. "You gave this to me when I was a baby, you said your mother gave it to you."

Regina and Robin exchanged a look, before slowly stepping forward. Regina cupped her face, slowly taking her in.

"You look like a combination of Zelena and Robin," she whispered. "You have his eyes."

"Because it's me."

"How is this possible?"

"I was able to perfect a time travel spell-a better one than my mother's," she assured them. "No one had to die. I came back here to fix things."

"What do you mean?" Robin Sr. asked.

"In a few minutes, Hades is going to storm in here, with this." Robin reached into her bag once again and pulled out the blue dagger. "He's going to try to kill you, Aunt Regina." She turned to her father. "You'll jump in front of her and sacrifice yourself. You…you die."

Robin Sr. frowned, looking from Regina down to the baby in his arms, to up to the older version of his daughter. "But you…and Regina…"

"My mom comes in and saves us, but you're gone." Tears gather in her eyes. "I've spent my entire life without you. I've thought of you, dreamed of you. I...I've watched Aunt Regina miss you. Things are finally going right in my life." She looked over at Alice and smiled in spite of the sob coming up her throat. "I'm in love, I've found where I want to be in life...but one thing's missing…you."

Before he could say anything, Regina interrupted. "I understand how you feel, sweetheart, I really do. However, if I let you save him, it'll change the course of history and that's dangerous."

"Not necessarily. He doesn't have to stay here. Things can still go on as planned. If you kill Hades with this, he'll be defeated. But he can come with us. Then, in the future, the two of you will be together and nothing of how I grew up will change."

"You don't have much time," Alice added. "From what I've heard, Hades is on his way."

Robin Sr. and Regina looked between each other. They knew there was a chance that the girls could be lying, but if this was truly his daughter…they had to take it. If anything, they'd be together in due time.

"I'll take a memory potion," Regina whispered. "So, I won't interfere by knowing."

"But what will you tell people about me?"

"Hades killed you. It's what he would do anyway."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Apparently right now it's our fate, to be apart. In the future, though, we have a chance to be together again."

Robin Sr. nodded and took hold of Regina, kissing her. When he finally pulled away, Robin handed her aunt the dagger. They could hear Hades coming down the hall.

"We better get going," Robin whispered and her father nodded.

She felt her stomach flip flop as he slid his hand through her own. She took hold of Alice with her other hand, before pulling their clasped ones up to the necklace. The white light took over once more and they were in Tiana's kingdom. They walked closer to the camp that was set up and Robin Sr. caught sight of Regina. Robin knew she'd have all the time in the world to catch up with him, so she nudged him forward.

"Regina," he whispered.

Regina looked up and her eyes widened. "Is it…"

"It's really me," he whispered. "The real me."

"He's telling the truth, Aunt Regina," Robin told her. "I went back and got him. It's a long story."

Regina slowly walked over, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Robin smiled at the two and noticed that Alice had wandered away. She had to keep her distance from her father. Robin chased after her, grabbing her arm.

"Wait, thank you," she whispered.

"Of course. No daughter should be apart from her father."

"Now, we find a way to break the spell on your hearts."

A small smile formed on Alice's face. "Is that really possible?"

"You helped me get my father back. I'd do anything for you."

Alice smiled and pulled Robin into her arms, kissing her tenderly.


End file.
